1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a battery connector.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products are widely used. With the rapid development of electronic technology, the development direction of the electronic products is versatility and intellectualization. In order to achieve intellectualization, electronic products not only require continuous innovation in the application software, but also require being equipped with high-capacity battery to support the use of the electronic products. So, more and more electronic products use high-capacity battery to meet the demand of consumers. Meantime, a current smart electronic product is used to perform many functions, so the power of a battery of the smart electronic product can be used up rapidly.
The smart electronic product includes a circuit board and battery connector for connecting the battery and the circuit board. When the smart electronic product performs some functions, a current through terminals of the battery connector is large to make the terminals generate a lot of heat, and then the use life of the smart electronic product will be affected. Therefore, it's necessary to provide a battery connector which can transmit a large current and ensure the temperature of the battery connector and the smart electronic products being within the normal range.